bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial:003
__TOC__ Overview Creator Maxwell, similar to, but not the same as the Creator Maxwell in St. Lamia's ''Creator of the World'', is a Mock Unit located in the Summoners' Research Lab in Imperial City Randall. She is only obtainable through the completion of Trial No. 003, which is unlocked after the completion of Trial No. 001 and 002. Rewards *Creator Maxwell *1 Gem *2,000,000 Zel *50,000 EXP Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Maxwell. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, and status cure items for paralysis/weakness as you can for this fight. You might want to grab a pen and paper to count turns so as not to miscount turns. Recommended Leaders: *Grahdens (20% boost to all stats + 15% reduction from Light/Dark types) *Status nullification leaders (Darvanshel, Reeze, Il & Mina and Ronel) *BC fill while being attacked (Lilly Matah) Recommended Units: *Units with more than 6000 HP (includes Sphere Stat boost) *Using one of the units that helps reduce damage. Ice Fortress Oulu and Guardian Darvanshel are units that are HIGHLY RECOMMENDED. Brave Burst helps halve damage. Their Brave Burst needs to be active almost every turn. *Worldly Themis - Adds Dark element to attack, heals, and doesn't suffer elemental damage. *Alpha Tree Altri - Can heal, remove and negate status. *Legatus Melchio, Black Lotus Lunaris and Beast God Exvehl - Can negate status. Take note, only Lunaris and Exvehl can remove status. Items: *Cures, High Cures, Mega Cures *Angel Idols, Goddess Idols *Fujin Potions/Tonics *Revives, Revive Lights, Crescent Dew Juggernaut *Inflicts Injury, Paralysis and Weakness. *''Magnetron'' - 8 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies with a 15% chance of Paralysis *''Neoplasma Blast'' - 10 combo strong Thunder elemental attack on all enemies with a 15% chance of Paralysis **Trigger Oulu/Darvanshel's BB/SBB the turn before it happens. **Guard with all Water units that are less than 50% HP to avoid losing them early on. Demon Abaddon "If you're already struggling here, you won't stand a chance against who comes next! Show me your power!" *Inflicts all status ailments. *Single target Dark attack that removes buffs at random turns. < 50% HP *''Death Gate'' - Massive single target Dark attack used 2 times. **Have your units healed above 70% HP before this happens. **Trigger Oulu/Darvanshel's BB/SBB to lessen the damage. **It is best to guard with 5 of your units while the 6th one lowers Abaddon's HP below 50%. < 30% HP *''Death Gate'' - Massive single target Dark attack used 4 times. **Same strategy as with the earlier Death Gate but have your unit's HP above 90% instead. Creator Maxwell "Foolish human, the only thing awaiting you is your ruin." *Inflicts Injury and Weakness. *''Genesis'' - 15 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies, used at random intervals. *''Rune'' - 7 combo powerful Light elemental attack on a single enemy, adds defense ignoring effect to attack for 1 turn, & removes buffs on the target *''Sacred Song'' - Boosts Atk by 80%, Def by 200%, & grants an Angel Idol buff which lasts for 2 turns. Casts Sacred Song again after 3 turns. **Recommended to guard any Dark units with < 60% HP. *''Destiny'' - Massive Single target Light attack used every 5 turns. **Fixed 14,000 damage unless mitigated. **Trigger Oulu/Darvanshel's BB/SBB. **Guard any Dark unit with < 80% HP. *Guard all units or trigger Oulu/Darvanshel's BB/SBB every 20 turns as Maxwell uses Sacred Song, Rune and Destiny coincide with each other. < 70% HP *''Meteor'' - Massive single target Light attack. **Fixed 4,800 damage unless mitigated. **Casted randomly afterwards. < 50% HP *''Resurrection'' - 10 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies that drains 150% of damage dealt < 30% HP *''Genesis'' - AoE light element attack *''Destiny'' - Massive single target light attack **Now casted twice instead of once. < 20% HP *''Endless'' - 33 combo strong Light elemental attack on all enemies **Trigger Oulu/Darvanshel's BB/SBB. **Guard 5 units as the 6th unit lowers Maxwell's HP below 20% HP. **When Endless is triggered, she will ONLY use this skill. If she was supposed to cast Sacred Song, she will not. 0% HP *Revives with 100,000 HP. **You have up to 3 turns (depending on where you are in the attack cycle) to defeat Maxwell again. If you fail, she will cast Sacred Song again. **Sacred Song now triggers every 3 turns.